Sana und JC Die Abenteuer einer Superfamilie
by BlackLady81
Summary: Die Kents sind eine ganz normale Familie... eine glückliche Familie dachte JC bis vor kurzem... Dies ist meine erste Gechichte. Kritik immer gern willkommen, aber bitte bleibt fair


„Er ist so cool Mom!" begeisterte sich Sana. Hingerissen starrte sie auf das offene Fenster, aus dem soeben Superman hinausgeflogen war. So hatte sie sich ihre Geburtstagsfeier gewünscht. Vor den Augen ihrer Schulfreunde hatte er mit ihr getanzt, schwebend in der Luft. Nur schwer konnte sich Sana Kent, Tochter von Lois und Clark Kent von dem Fenster losreißen, doch die hämische Bemerkung ihres um drei Jahre älteren Bruders holte sie in die Gegenwart zurück. „Sana stell dich auf die Zehenspitzen und flieg hinterher, dann muss ich das Anhimmeln nicht mehr mit angucken!"

Bevor sie jedoch etwas erwidern konnte, kam ihre Mutter ins Zimmer – „Mach dir nichts draus Liebling, auch _ich_ habe vor langer Zeit für ihn geschwärmt." Liebevoll nahm Lois ihre jüngste in den Arm und drückte sie an sich.

„Du hast dich aber für einen richtigen Mann entschieden und nicht für einen Alien in Strumpfhosen, Mom." entgegnete JC trocken und schlecht gelaunt ‚Superman hier, Superman da. In dieser Familie drehte sich alles nur um diesen Alien' regte sich Lois' Ältester innerlich auf, während er wütend auf sein Zimmer in den zweiten Stock stapfte.

Seufzend legte Lois ihrer Tochter einen Arm auf die Schulter. „Komm Prinzessin, es wird Zeit fürs Bett. Morgen musst du wieder zur Schule."

„Dad, du hättest da sein sollen. Superman hat mit mir getanzt, und dabei hat er mich hochgehoben... Wir haben direkt unter der Decke getanzt. " Sana rutschte vor Begeisterung auf ihren Stuhl hin und her, während sie ihre Feier Revue passieren ließ und dabei ihr Frühstück völlig vergaß. Lois bedachte ihre aufgeregte Tochter mit einem mahnenden Blick, während sie ihr ihren Teller hinschob, doch Clark schmunzelte nur. „Das hätte ich zu gern erlebt, Prinzessin."

„Danke, dass du ihm Bescheid gesagt hast, Daddy." Impulsiv stand Sana auf und fiel ihren Vater um den Hals.

„Das habe ich doch gern gemacht, Prinzessin. Man wird nur einmal im Leben vierzehn Jahre alt." Schmunzelnd drückte Clark seine Jüngste an sich.

„Jetzt müssen wir aber los, sonst kommt ihr noch zu spät." Rief Lois mahnend und griff nach ihrer Tasche.

Murrend saß JC neben seiner Schwester im Fond des Wagens. Mal wieder hatte sich das Gesprächsthema beim Frühstück nur um den Außerirdischen gedreht. Prüfend musterte der Siebzehnjährige seine Mutter. Sie hatte sich nicht verändert, auch ihr Benehmen seinem Vater gegenüber nicht. Es war für JC unverständlich, wie sie am Morgen neben seinem Vater aufwachen konnte, während sie sich des Nachts raus schlich, um sich mit diesem Alien zu vergnügen. ‚Wie ich ihn hasse! Und er war auch mal _mein_ Idol gewesen' dachte JC bitter. Als seine Mutter ihm über den Rückspiegel einen Blick zuwarf, wich er diesem aus...

Verwundert guckte Lois ihren Mann an. Auf seinen fragenden Blick hin, deutete sie nach hinten, auf ihren Sohn. Clark legte seufzend eine Hand auf Lois Knie und schüttelte ratlos den Kopf. Auch er hatte keine Ahnung warum er sich seit kurzem so seltsam benahm. ‚Er ist 17. Es ist wahrscheinlich nur die Pubertät' hoffte Clark. Lois aber war sich dessen nicht so sicher. Ihr war aufgefallen, dass sich JC völlig von ihr zurückgezogen hatte. Ihr Sohn, auf den ansonsten immer Verlass war. Mit seinen kurzen schwarzbraunen Haaren und seine Schokobraunen Augen hatte er nicht nur das Aussehen seines Vaters. Auch in seinem Wesen, seinem ausgeprägten Sinn für Recht und Unrecht ähnelte er seinem Vater sehr. Aber in letzter Zeit schien der ansonsten so ausgeglichene junge Mann mit sich und seiner Umwelt uneins zu sein. Vor allem Lois, seine Mutter bekam dies deutlich zu spüren. Er redete nur das nötigste mit ihr, als hegte er einen Groll gegen sie. Doch wollte ihr nicht einfallen, was der Grund für diesen Zorn war. Seufzend richtete sie ihren Blick wieder auf die Straße. Bald hatte auch JC Geburtstag und sie hoffte, dass er sich bis dahin wieder gefangen hatte.

Auf dem Schulhof warteten Sanas Freundinnen auf sie. Es war ihr etwas peinlich, dass sie als einzige ihrer Klasse zur Schule gefahren wurde, doch ihre Eltern schienen eine übertriebene Angst um ihre und JC's Sicherheit zu haben. ‚Morgen werde ich mit ihnen reden, ich bin jetzt immerhin 14' dachte sie sich, während sie ihren Eltern zum Abschied zuwinkte. Dann wendete sie sich ihren Freundinnen zu, die sie gleich mit Fragen über Superman bestürmten.

JC lief aber sogleich an Sana und ihren „Hofstaat" vorbei auf das Schulgebäude zu. Er hatte nicht viele Freunde, eigentlich nur einen, Perry Olsen, James Olsens Sohn. Aber selbst mit ihm konnte er nicht über alles reden, auch er gehörte dem riesigen Fanklub Supermans an. Perry sah seinem Freund gespannt entgegen. „Na, Prinzessin ist mal wieder _das _Gesprächsthema in der Schule..." stichelte Perry und zog seinem um drei Jahre älteren Freund in das Schulgebäude.

„Du meinst wohl Superman. " entgegnete JC entnervt und rollte mit den Augen.

„Sag bloß du bist neidisch JC? Nächste Woche hast du doch Geburtstag, dann kannst du Superman auch einladen," versuchte Perry seinen Freund zu beschwichtigen.

„Ach lass mich doch in Ruhe mit diesem Alien!" Brauste JC auf, und ließ seinen Freund verwundert stehen.

Aufgebracht stapfte JC in sein Klassenzimmer. Hier hatte er wenigstens seine Ruhe. Vor dem ertönen der Schulglocke verirrte sich kaum einer seine Klassenkameraden hierher. Und wenn, sie redeten ja doch nur das nötigste mit ihm. Sie hielten ihn für seltsam, einen Streber und Angeber. Dabei gab JC nur sein bestes,... in allem was er tat. Grummelnd setzte sich der Teenager an seinem Platz, und starrte zur Tür. ‚Heute noch, dann habe ich zumindest für eine Weile Ruhe vor der Schule' sinnierte er erleichtert.

„_Sana Kent, wollen Sie Superman zu Ihrem Ehemann nehmen?" Sana warf einen Blick auf ihre Eltern. Mit einem stolzem Lächeln auf den Lippen tupfte sich Lois eine Träne aus den Augen. Clark hielt seine Frau zärtlich im Arm und flüstert ihr etwas zu... „Ja ich will!" antwortete Sana glücklich und versank fast in Supermans Augen „Superman, wollen Sie Sana Kent zu Ihrer Frau...?" _

Verwirrt und nur ungern löste sich Sana von ihren Träumen, als die Schulglocke jäh ihre „Hochzeitszeremonie" beendete.

„Na, mal wieder mit dem Kopf in den Wolken Sana?" neckisch beugte sich Perry zu Sana hinüber „Oder waren die Ausführungen von Mrs. Joyce über Geometrie so faszinierend, dass du ihr verzückt zugehört hast?"

Verärgert pfefferte Sana ihre Schulsachen in ihre Mappe und würdigte Perry keines Blickes „Zumindest sind meine Noten dementsprechend, und ich brauche bei meinem Bruder keinen Nachhilfe-Unterricht zu nehmen. " zischte Sana ihn scharf an. Ohne weiter auf Perry zu achten hastete Sana zu der hintersten Reihe, wo ihre Freundinnen sich unterhielten.

Mit hochrotem Kopf sah Perry ihr hinterher. Warum kam er sich in ihrer Gegenwart vor, wie ein Idiot? Sana, mit ihren kastanienbraunen Haare, das wallend und in sanften Wellen über ihren Rücken fiel, ihre energische Art und ihrem Riecher für gefährliche Abenteuer faszinierte Perry schon seit seiner frühesten Kindheit. Aber wer war er schon, dass sie ihm auch nur einen Augenblick ihrer Aufmerksamkeit schenken würde? Mit einem zynischen Lächeln verneigte er sich vor Sana und ihren Freundinnen, die kichernd und flüsternd an ihm vorüber liefen „Eure Majestät..." mit einer einladende Geste schritt er zur Seite um sie vorbeizulassen.

„Mir nach, Hofnarr! " rief JC, der das ganze von der Tür aus mitangesehen hatte. Mit gebührenden Abstand folgten die Freunde Sana und ihren Freundinnen hinaus. „Schlag sie dir endlich aus dem Kopf Olsen." Freundschaftlich schlug JC Perry auf die Schulter „Sie hat nur Augen für Superman."

Perry knickte leicht in den Knien ein und rieb sich die schmerzende Stelle. Vorsichtig schob er seinen Pullover beiseite und entdeckte einen tellergroßen blauen Fleck. „Kein Grund mich derart zu misshandeln, Kent" entgegnete Perry verdrossen, doch sein Freund hörte ihm nicht mehr zu.

„Da ist mein Vater! Du isst doch heute bei uns, nicht?"

Nach dem Essen waren die Jungs gleich in JC's Zimmer verschwunden und auch Sanas Vater hatte plötzlich eine „unaufschiebbare Sache" zu erledigen. So blieb der Abwasch an Sana hängen. Missmutig schleppte sie das Geschirr in die Küche und machte sich an die Arbeit. Ihre Gedanken drehten sich dabei um ihren Bruder. Sie glaube den Grund für seine schlechte Laune zu wissen. ‚Er war unglücklich verliebt, und das Mädchen schwärmte für Superman, dessen war sie sich sicher, doch hatte sie keine Beweise dafür. Während der großen Pause hatte sie ihn nicht aus den Augen gelassen, dennoch hatte sie keinen Anhaltspunkt für ihre Theorie gefunden. ‚Vielleicht ist sie gar nicht auf unsere Schule' spann sie ihre Gedanken weiter, während ihre Hände fast automatisch die Arbeit erledigten. Schnell trocknete sie die restlichen Teller, stellte diese in den Schrank und schlich die Treppen hoch. Sie hatte vor, diesen „Fall" zu lösen...

Aus dem Zimmer war kein Laut zu vernehmen. Stutzig starrte Sana die Tür an. Sie war sich ganz sicher, dass die Jungs hoch gegangen waren. Leise, um keine Geräusche zu machen, legte sie ein Ohr an das Lackierte Holz und lauschte angestrengt...

„_Ich weiß es einfach nicht wie ich es ihr sagen soll Perry.",_ hörte sie ihren Bruder sagen _„Du musst es ihr sagen JC. Schließlich kommt es irgendwann doch heraus."_ Sana hatte genug gehört. Ein breites Grinsen stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht. Jetzt musste sie nur noch rausfinden, _wer_ dieses Mädchen war. Vielleicht hatte ihr Bruder ein Foto von ihr. _„...irgendwann in den Ferien vielleicht. Da schneit er wenigstens nicht so oft unangemeldet rein" _ ‚Wer kommt angeschneit?' wunderte sich Sana, immer noch gespannt lauschend _„Ja, das wird das beste sein. Gehen wir jetzt in den Park. Ich hätte Lust auf eine Runde __Football." _

Gehetzt schaute sich Sana um. ‚Nur schnell weg hier!' dachte sie sich und hechtete in das Zimmer nebenan. Wider erwarten ging aber die Tür nicht auf. Verwundert trat Sana wieder an JC's Zimmertür und lauschte. Als sie nichts vernahm, lugte sie durch das Schlüsselloch. Entsetzt sprang sie jäh zurück und fiel dabei fast die Treppe hinunter. „Was... was war denn das?" Sana setzte sich mit zittrigen Knie auf die oberste Stufe. „Ich habe... _durch _die Wand und _durch _die Außenwand direkt in JC's Baumhaus geschaut" wunderte sich die Vierzehnjährige.


End file.
